


Being Gay: when you’re here, you’re home

by UselessSidecharacter



Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gay family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Fig talks to Kristen and Tracker after kissing Ayda
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Fig Faeth & Kristen Applebees & Tracker O’Shaugnessey, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O’Shaughnessey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Being Gay: when you’re here, you’re home

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, I deleted all my works in a bad moment; this is the first one I’m reposting; not sure when or if I’ll be able to put the others back up.

“Uhh, hey guys can I talk to you?” Fig greeted Tracker and Kristen.

“Of course.” Kristen answered; exchanging a look of confirmation with her girlfriend as she did so. They were all in the house that they’d commandeered for a few days, across the room from the rest of the party who were resuming the shrimp party from yesterday.

“Like, in private?” Kristen and Tracker exchanged curious looks.

“About what?” Tracker asked cautiously.

“I’ll explain when we’re away from everyone.” Tracker raised her eyebrows at Kristen in a way that seemed to say “might as well”.

“Ok, let’s go somewhere private.”

Fig nodded and led them upstairs to one of the bedrooms, closing the door and cutting off the noise of the party just as someone was declared ‘the crab king’.

“What’s going on Fig? You’re acting kinda weird.” Kristen asked immediately. 

“Yeah, is everything OK?” Tracker added, slightly concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine, well better than fine actually but that’s not important right now.” Taking a deep sigh Fig continued. “I know I’m not the most open book when it comes to how I feel and my emotions or whatever-“

“Not true in the slightest.”

“Probably the most open person we know”

“-however,” Fig went on, ignoring the interruption “something happened yesterday that I really need to tell you about-“

“Is this about where you disappeared to for all that time?” Kristen interjected.

“Yes it is, but before I tell you you both have to promise not to breathe a word of it outside this room, ok?”

Kristen and Tracker looked at each other again, what could be so bad that they couldn’t tell anyone else about it? Not even Fig’s best friend or band mate?

“I promise” they both answered.

“Good” Fig steeled herself before continuing “Ayda and I kissed, like properly, full-on making out in a tree”

Tracker and Kristen were silent for a half moment before they both clambered at once

“Whaaaaaaaaat?”

“Wow, I’m so happy for you two!”

Fig was considering running off before Kristen embraced her, “Welcome to the family!”

“Family?”

“Yeah! Being gay! When you’re here you’re family!”

Fig resisted her natural urge to roll her eyes; Kristen’s weird overly positive reaction made her feel oddly warm inside like when someone compliments something you’ve worked really hard on, instead she embraced the cleric before pulling back.

  
  


“Ok, like I’m not complaining but why are you telling us?” Tracker inquired as they pulled apart.

“Yeah, why not Adaine? Isn’t she your best friend?”

“Are you still bitter about that babe?”

“Yes!” Kristen answered in mock outrage, “I shall never forgive that insult Figueroth! But yeah, why?”

“This isn’t me like, telling you that I like girls and that I kissed Ayda, I just needed to tell you that because I need your advice on this, if I was just telling people I’d probably tell you all together; but I’m not and like, I love everyone but I’m not sure any of them would be much help.”

“Whaaaaat? I can’t think of a group of more emotionally mature people!” Kristen said in a joking voice.

“I don’t know, Gorgug seems to have the whole relationship thing down.” Tracker responded

“Well yeah but, I feel like he might let something slip accidentally to everyone else and I’m just not entirely sure I’m ready for that yet.”

“Fair enough, but surely telling both of us is a risk?” Tracker asked.

“Well yeah, but if I just talked to then you’d tell Kristen anyway,” Tracker nodded “and if I talked to just Kristen then you’d tell everyone, this way I know Tracker will stop you from doing that, at least for a few days.” Kristen looked like she might object before accepting that assessment.

“What advice did you want? “ she asked instead.

Fig sighed and sat on one of the twin beds in the room. “I don’t know, maybe I DID just want to talk.”

Kristen and Tracker both sat on the other bed and waited for her to continue.

“It’s just really confusing isn't it? I’ve not been like attracted attracted to a girl before, like I thought some girls were cute but I never wanted to kiss one before…”

When Fig fell silent Kristen spoke up. “Yeah, I mean I’d obviously been raised in a very homophobic family so it’s not the same but it wasn’t until Tracker kissed me at the black pit that I even considered the possibility of being gay, it was like a button got pressed.”

“I guess I’m just a bit scared,” Fig said in a very quiet, subdued and all together non-Fig voice.

“Of what?” Tracker asked gently, placing a reassuring hand on Fig’s knee.

“What?” Fig let out a short, empty laugh. “Let’s look at the record in our group: Tracker you got kicked out by your parents, Kristen same with you, Ragh got beaten up by his best friend and crush!”

Kristen moved across to sit next to Fig, placing an arm around her shoulders. “I understand, I really do… but I need you to know that that’s not going to happen to you, non of it, I promise you. All three of your parents love you so much, I can’t imagine them being angry or disappointed in you for being who you are, they’re not like Adaine’s parents or Trackers or… or mine”

Fig was silent before continuing “You didn’t know me before my horns came in, I was a popular girl, a cheerleader. While my family never said there was anything bad with being gay or whatever that was always a thing at school and with my friends. I don't know why but I keep imagining what all those girls would say if they knew which is ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not” Tracker said, sitting on Fig’s other side and placing her arm around her waist. “You can’t help how you feel, but logically I think you know everyone important will love you no matter what; like Kristen said your parents could never be angry at you.”

Fig was silent again. “Like I said you guys didn’t know me when my horns came in.” Both girls could feel their friend quivering slightly as if holding back tears.

“Gilear… when my horns came in… when they came in he… he stopped being my Dad, that look on his face… I saw it in my dreams again and again. He hated me being who I am.” At this Fig broke, leaning onto Kristen’s shoulder, almost hitting her with her horns, and just letting the tears fall. Kristen and Tracker just hugged her as much as they could and let her cry.

“It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t ask to be born half demon! I didn’t ask for my mom to cheat on my Dad!” She managed between sobs. Both Kristen and Tracker had a very good idea of what their friend was going through and knew sometimes it was best not to say anything, just to hold her.

A good half hour later Fig managed to calm down, breathing in some deep breaths and bringing her sobbing under control. Then finally Tracker spoke again.

“I think, we should get you tidied up a bit” she said, passing her a tissue “then go downstairs,just for a few minutes!” She added quickly as Fig looked about ready to start crying again, “I think it’ll be good to speak to everyone, then you can go to bed or play metal or whatever”

“Yeah, and if you want me and Tracker can sleep in the same room as you” She looks over to Tracker for confirmation.

“Of course! Family sticks up for each other.”

Fig managed a weak smile and began dabbing at her red eyes with the tissue.

About ten minutes later the three made their way back downstairs. Everyone could tell something was off even if they didn’t know what but looks from Kristen and Tracker told them not to push.

When Fig finally went to bed she did so between and entangled with her friends; she was still scared but it seemed easier to deal with it when she was with family.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated


End file.
